


Backstage Bubblegum

by RandomRedneck



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Concerts, F/F, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A young lady meets her favorite musician.





	Backstage Bubblegum

“No one at school is ever gonna believe me.”

 

Backstage, in a city whose name isn’t important. A pink haired girl in glasses bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for the beefy bouncer in front of her to properly analyze her pass.

 

“Okay, you can go. No funny business, or we toss you out.”

 

She slid past him, walking down the hall until she arrived at the door. Emblazoned in the star on it was…

————————————————————————–

“You’ve won front row tickets to see Marceline and the Vampire Queens, live! This Thursday!”

 

Bonnie bounced around her room in joy, phone still in hand.  A room decorated with textbooks and academic awards and certificates of achievement. She was a sharp cookie. Among her many egghead awards however, was a poster.

 

“I get to see them live! I get to see her live.”

 

A band poster, bearing a black haired girl brandishing an axe shaped bass guitar.

 

“What should I wear? Should I do something with my hair? Should I get contacts so she doesn’t think I’m a dork? …What am I talking about? It’s a concert, not a date. I’ve never even met her. I should try not to act like a weirdo…I wonder if she’d think pink hair is cool?”

————————————————————————–

Well, she was about to find out.

 

“I’m coming. Don’t ask for too much, cause I wanna…”

 

Opening the door, Bonnie Kaugummi and Marceline Abadeer met eyes for the first time.

 

_Oh. My. God. She is adorable with a capital A._

 

Marceline leaned against the door frame, eyeing up her newest groupie.

 

“What’s up, cutie? Love the hair by the way. Great dye job.”

 

Bonnie’s face turned a darker shade of pink. Or red, as it’s usually called.

 

“I…uh…I mean, you’re…the music…hair…”

 

Marcie rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers to grab her attention.

 

“Breathe, sweetie. I’m just a musician. No need for you to spaz out.”

 

Bonnie finally caught her breath, and regained her composure.

 

“M-m-my name is B-b-Bonnibel Kaugummi…most people call me Bonnie.,,not that you have to! I mean, you can call me whatever you want…I mean, nothing rude, but…”

 

Marceline reached out, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

 

“How about you come on in, Bubblegum? I think you’re gonna pass out if you don’t sit down.”

 

She took Bonnie’s hand, guiding her into the room.

 

“Bubblegum?”

 

Marceline flopped down on the enormous cushy couch.

 

“Cause of the pink hair. It suits you by the way. Come sit down.”

 

She took a massive gulp, sitting down beside her. She was far from relaxed however.

 

“So, sugarpop. What brings you here? You don’t look like my usual groupies. You’re dressed too nice.”

 

Bonnie was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, blue tennis shoes and a pink hoodie.

 

_I wonder how old she is. How do I ask that without seeming creepy…_

 

“I-I-I’m a huge fan of your music. I’ve got all your CD’s. I just wanted to meet you in person. I’m not being creepy, am I? I’m sorry. I should go. Sorry to bug you.”

 

Marceline had to stifle a laugh at how panicky she was.

 

“Settle down, sweetness. Quit being so ancy. Just relax. Tell me a little about yourself.”

 

Bonnie sat back down, wiping a little sweat off her forehead.

 

“I’m a college student. Top of my class, actually.”

 

She looked rather proud of that fact.

 

“Oh, a brainiac huh? Didn’t think my music appealed to smarties like you.”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No, it’s great! ‘Suck Out Your Eyeballs’ is my favorite song to study to. That and ‘Boo-Boo the Brain Eating Ghost’. I love your bass on that one. And…”

 

Marceline held her hand up to stop her.

 

“Okay, Bubblegum. Don’t go reciting my entire discography. Keep talking, I gotta get up for a second.”

 

Marcy hopped up from the couch, Bonnie absentmindedly talking.

 

“I don’t really tell anyone I’m a fan. Mostly cause if I did, the weird goth students would try talking to me. That and…that and…”

 

Her attention was grabbed by Marceline pulling her shirt off, grabbing a towel to wipe herself down.

 

“I-I-I-I-I…sbargla…hrts…”

 

She turned around, giving her stammering fan quite a show.

 

“Oh, sorry about that. Bit of a habit after a show. Tend to forget about making anyone else feel embarrassed.”

 

She threw on a new shirt, sitting back down next to her.

 

“So, what did you want specifically? Autograph? Picture? Souvenir? Name it.”

 

Bonnie took a deep inhale.

 

_I’m so gonna get thrown out for this._

 

She turned to face Marceline, stealing a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“Oh, that’s what you wanted, huh? Brave girl to just take it like that.”

 

Bonnie buried her face in her hands.

 

“I can’t believe I did that. I’m such a weirdo psycho fan.”

 

Marceline guided her hands back down, returning the kiss with gusto.

 

“Trust me, sugarpop. You’re actually one of the sanest fans I’ve ever had backstage. You got a pen on you?”

 

Bonnie fumbled around her pockets, producing a purple pen.

 

“Thanks, sweet thing.”

 

Marcy pulled a piece of paper from her pants pocket, writing something down and handing it to her. She guided her back to the door, giving her a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

 

“I gotta motor. Got a press junket tomorrow. But after that, I’m in town until Monday. Give me a ring. We can hang before I gotta leave town.”

 

She winked and shut the door behind her, leaving a stunned Bonnie standing there with a rockstars phone number in her hand.

  
“Best. Concert. Ever.:


End file.
